


Creatures of Instinct..

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Death, Human Sacrifice, Infant Death, Minor Character Death, Rituals, Sacrifice, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Set in Modern Times..Alphas think they know what is best for Omegas.. Omegas are traded off, sold, raped, bred, abused, ever so rarely they might get lucky and be treated kindly and have privileges but only if the Alpha that owns them allows it.. pretty much the best most Omegas can expect from life is to be treated like a favored pet...Basically it's one of those "Omegas are basically sex slaves and this is a Society where that is acceptable because of course Omegas need to be owned and cared for and told what to do and how to live and be forced to be Mated because that is what is best for them because it's an Omega Instinct to *need all of that*.." type storyWith a bit of a twist..
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ..
> 
> .. 
> 
> Blanket Warning for anything Triggering and/or Offensive and for any Tags I didn't add cuz they might have been Spoilers..

..

..

Peter Hale was rich, powerful, handsome..

And he loved to jetset around the world..

He had a veritable harem of Omegas.. Oh he was a kind Alpha, allowing his Omegas to know how to read and drive and allowing them the ability to run the household and go to shops unattended .. And he spoiled all of them with pretty baubles, sparkly, expensive baubles.. Jewelry, fine china, beautiful clothes, the best food.. His Omegas were pampered.. Being a good Alpha was a matter of pride for him.. 

Oh sure he was a bit cold and sometimes one or more of his Omegas might sport a bruise or two for a few days because as spoiled and pampered as he allowed them to be he still had to take them all to task every once in awhile to maintain discipline and it was easier to single out one to use as an example and if he had to make up some imagined minor infraction to use as an excuse to leave a black eye or busted lip well it was his right as an Alpha to take his hands to his Omega for any reason or no reason at all.. Peter kept a firm hand because it was better than letting his Omegas get ideas that they could be mouthy or unruly or get the idea that they could say no or make demands for foreplay or some other nonsense.. 

He had been offered the Omega daughter of a super rich Alpha who wanted to make sure his precious girl would go to an Alpha who would pamper and spoil his little girl but also make sure she was properly disciplined.. Omegas instinctually needed that firm hand.. They'd suffer without It.. It was a well known fact. 

So Peter was on a plane to a different Country to view this lovely Omega he had been offered in person.. He hadn't said yes to taking her on yet but he did oh so love to ride that edge of breaking and breaking in a new Omega so if she was as lovely and firey as her Alpha father said she was then Peter would more than likely say yes he was fully planning on arriving back home with a new Omega in tow so he had bought a new Omega floor bed and new bowls for Omega Kibble and water, his Omegas simply must have the best after all..

One second the plane was in the air somewhere over Central America..

The next ... Peter was blinking up at an open blue sky and a vast expanse of green..

He laid on the ground dazedly taking in sky, water, trees.. Burning wreckage..

There were tears leaking from his eyes

Forget the other passengers.. The favorite parts of his wardrobe were on that plane.. Very sad indeed..

He could see the engine of the plane, it was still whirring and turning even as it smoked and flamed, making a grinding clicking noise as it whirred, there was a gaping hole in the side and top of the plane where upon crashing the metal had been shredded by ground and trees like tissue paper...

And there he was..

Laying off somewhere to the side of the plane on a meadow of soft dewy grass as what was left of the engine whirred and clicked and smoked and flamed and proof of the plane's obliteration laid stretched before him in the trail of broken trees and the trench of ground that had been plowed up by the plane skidding through the rainforest floor..

All things considered he was lucky to be alive.

He took in the engine..

Were there.. Arrows..? .. Sticking out of the various parts of the engine?...

For the first time since realizing he was laying amongst the crumpled, burning remains of his plane all alone on a rainforest floor with no help in sight.. Peter felt..

Afraid..


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

Peter climbed to his feet. Only to hear an echoing "thwip" noise and feel something whap into his neck leaving a stinging pain that radiated from the sting site.

He swatted at what jabbed him like it might be some sort of bug..

But instead he knocked lose what to be a tiny wooden dart.

He suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded.

His breathing grew labored as the world began to spin, tilt, then go black..

He woke up in a cage.


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

The cage was a perfect cube, a bottom, a top and four sides, the bars were metal and in a grid both up and down and side to side, no gap was big enough to get so much as a finger through let alone a hand, Peter was trapped.

Through the small gaps of bars, Peter could see.

Other cages.

All the same size as his.

Tall enough to stand in and long enough and wide enough to lay down in, in any direction.

But only barely.

For the cube was probably only seven feet tall, seven feet wide and seven feet long.

Peter being six foot five barely left him any head room to stand.

But in the other cages their were other men, many of shorter statutes that didn't have the same problem.

There was a ruckus from all of the cages.

Men and women and possibly children shouting, some calling out "Hello can anyone hear me?!", some shouting for help, others outright shouting demands to be released and calling out that they have Rights and so on it went with the shouting.

But not from Peter

He figured the last thing he wanted was the attention of whoever put him in a cage.


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

Then..

A voice..

Commanding in Tone. But in a language that Peter did not know.

Peter pushed himself down into a corner and peered out through the gaps of the bars from a low vantage point.

He could see a man, delicate in facial structure, coltishly long legs with bare knobby knees exposed under what looked like a tribal shift type grass skirt. 

Young then. But still with authority.

Traveling his gaze up the bare torso revealed a large ceremonial type collar and headdress.

Tribal Chief.

But then the young man turned a certain way causing the sunlight to catch his eyes. The whiskey amber eyes glowed purple in the light for the briefest of seconds.

Omega..


End file.
